


Different First Meet

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce and Jeremiah meet in different circumstances.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Different First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Certain Things by James Arthur in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/5zvJELVKAnPkscGc5aLKJI?si=EDzweABLRMWA8Mq81M3dNg  
> 
> 
> Day six: Diffrent First Meet.
> 
> P.S: Jeremiah wasn't splayed here but he could be later.

When Bruce saw him, he almost had a heart attack, after all, he thought it was Jerome, he was in a bookstore, he certainly never thought to find Jerome in a bookstore, he was disguised, but Bruce would know that face anywhere. 

But then, he saw a second Jerome, going towards the first, he doesn't know what came over him but he ran towards the first Jerome and pushed him away from the knife that the second Jerome was throwing at him. The man looked at him scared, Bruce didn't know what was going on, he never heard Jerome say he had a twin. Was this a trick? But the man looked as surprised as he did. He was going to open his mouth to say something but Bruce cut him off.

"Just run as fast as you can to the exit" And then he got up and went to try to distract Jerome, which wasn't hard.

5 minutes later the police were arriving at the bookstore and Jerome had escaped, not without first giving him a scratch with a knife, but Bruce didn't think it necessary to let the police know, he could take care of it, or Alfred.

As he was leaving the bookstore, Bruce ran into a person, he looked up and saw Jerome's twin brother. 

"Sorry" Bruce talks and instinctively takes his hand to the scratch, wanting to hide it.

"No problem, and..." The man fixes his glasses "Thanks for saving me from my brother, my name is Jeremiah Valeska" The man reaches out his hand. Bruce squeezes it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Valeska, my name is Bruce-" The redhead cuts him off.

"Bruce Wayne, I know, nice to meet you, too, just wish it could be under different circumstances." Bruce keeps holding his hand, he didn't know because after a while he realized what he was doing and released it quickly, Bruce looks the other way blushing.

"Me too, but I don't think it could be any different.

"If you'll allow me, could we go out for coffee and thank you for saving me?" The redhead asked him, Bruce wasn't usually one to accept invitations, but something was attracting him to Jeremiah.

"Of course, when do you want to go?" Bruce would have to look at his schedule, but he would open up a space at any time Jeremiah wanted.

"Maybe right now?" Jeremiah seems nervous, with his hands on his coat and looking at Bruce's coat instead of his eyes. Bruce opens a smile.

"Of course" And he lets the redhead guide him to the coffee shop.

He had forgotten that he was hurt, when they got to a certain point Bruce made a face of pain and Jeremiah freaked out because blood was coming out of Bruce's jacket, he tried to calm Jeremiah but then he only got angry for Bruce's explanation and took him to the labyrinth so he could treat him. They set the coffee for the next day.

•

They talked a lot in the café, and exchanged numbers, now they talked a lot every day. Bruce discovered that Jeremiah had already worked for his father, and also that he is a brilliant engineer, Bruce was so fascinated when he first saw his projects, he insisted that they work together on the generator that Jeremiah was building.

From then on they began to see each other every day, sometimes working on the generator, sometimes just for coffee or dinner, sometimes just for a walk. They hadn't talked about what they were to each other but Bruce imagined that Jeremiah felt the same way he did, it was just friendship in the beginning, but as time went on he grew into a bigger feeling, Bruce might be falling in love.

One day, when they were working on the generator, Jeremiah asked him:

"Are we dating?" Bruce knocks down the pencil he was holding, then grabs it off the floor and clears his throat.

"I... Uh...." He wasn't expecting this sudden question.

"Oh my God, I didn't want to make things uncomfortable, I just thought maybe... You and I might be able to... We were..." Jeremiah gets wrapped up in words and gets more and more nervous. Bruce puts a hand on Jeremiah's.

"No, Jeremiah, I like you" He shook Jeremiah's hand to comfort him, "I was just surprised by the question, that's all.... But in answer..... I didn't know if you liked me the same way," Bruce looks down trying to avoid eye contact. He didn't like being vulnerable like that.

"Oh, well, I like it" Jeremiah speaks in a soft voice, he takes his hand to Bruce's chin lifting him up, they stare at each other for a while "Can I be your boyfriend Bruce? He talks so softly, Bruce almost melts. 

"I'd love to" Bruce would deny it, but his voice was also being soft. He bites his lips and then looks at Jeremiah's mouth, Jeremiah looks at Bruce's mouth, and none of them could tell who came first, but a second later their mouths were in each other, Bruce took his hands to Jeremiah's shoulders, and Jeremiah passed his arms behind Bruce's back. Their tongues were in a slow dance. Slow and loving. 

They were separated by shortness of breath. Jeremiah passes one hand over Bruce's cheek, "I feel like the luckiest man in the world." He lovingly looks at him, "Having the most precious thing in the world," Bruce is surprised, Jeremiah had never said sweet words to him, of course, he was always affectionate, but never with words. Bruce smiles.

"I know" Jeremiah laughs out loud "Me too" He talks almost whispering, like it's a secret. Their secret.

•

When Bruce takes Jeremiah to meet Jim and Alfred, introducing him as his boyfriend, the two of them don't seem surprised, Alfred told him it was about time and Jim thought they were already boyfriends. Selina threatened Jeremiah and Ecco threatened Bruce, the two promised never to hurt each other. As soon as they started dating, they had to make the same promise to each other.

When Jerome was arrested everyone celebrated, Jeremiah stopped living in constant fear for him and Bruce, while he was being arrested he said something about not being able to appear at the wedding, they hadn't said anything to Jerome but they knew that he appeared on TV. Bruce Wayne and Jeremiah Valeska, the powerful couple from Gotham, according to all the newspapers. Bruce said he didn't care, but deep down it caressed his ego, and also made him happy that they could be an inspiration to other people.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
